Tarble
|manga debut = "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Vegeta's Palace (formerly) |FamConnect = King Vegeta (father) Vegeta (brother) Gure (wife) Bulma (sister-in-law) Trunks (nephew) Future Trunks (nephew; alternate timeline) Bulla (niece) Bulma Leigh (great-grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (great-great-grandnephew) }} is a Saiyan and the youngest child of Vegeta III, the estranged, younger brother of Vegeta IV, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Appearance Tarble is a fairly short Saiyan with a slim build. He has black, spiky hair that stands tall, similar to his brother's hair. In the anime, he has a single bang hanging down onto his face. He wears a navy blue jumpsuit under his Battle Armor and he wears white boots, gloves, and a teal scouter. Tarble also has a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets sway freely rather than wrap around his waist as a makeshift belt. Personality Tarble is a polite and gentle Saiyan, lacking the initiative to fight and lacks the natural aggression of a pure-blooded Saiyan. This forces his father, King Vegeta, to banish him from Planet Vegeta to a remote planet. Despite their estrangement, Tarble gets along well with his older brother, Vegeta, and thinks highly of him, such as praising him for his mistaken belief it was Vegeta who defeated Frieza. Tarble also seems to have an amicable relationship with his sister-in-law and nephew, and he had no problem having Trunks fight two foes he said were stronger than Frieza, though he expressed concern for Trunks' well-being. Tarble has a very loving relationship with his wife, Gure, whom he has known since childhood and proudly introduces her to Vegeta, who reacted with surprise at the revelation. Biography Background Tarble was born on Planet Vegeta sometime before its destruction. Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble as a low-class Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, a brother duo Abo and Cado, henchmen of Frieza, have been terrorizing Tarble's home. Tarble fought an intense battle with the brother duo,Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 though he mentions he was no match for them. Tarble and his wife, Gure, flee to Earth using Attack Balls to seek the assistance from his older brother, Vegeta, in defeating the evil duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master Frieza. Abo and Cado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth. When they arrive on Earth, the two brothers state that Tarble caused them some trouble. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends, who remark that he is a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). When Goku wants to fight, Tarble checks his scouter, and tells Goku that his power level is not high enough to beat Abo and Kado. Goku soon after though, powers up into a Super Saiyan, making Tarble realize not to always depend on his scouter. Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Cado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who she is. Tarble then introduces her as his wife to Vegeta's surprise. Once Abo and Cado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble does not do much for the remainder of the special and does not have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha, he is seen with his arms around Gure in an attempt to protect her from harm. Tarble is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else when Videl reminds her father of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. ''Battle of Gods Tarble is mentioned by Bulma when the group is wondering where they could find a sixth Saiyan to help Goku to achieve Super Saiyan God. Vegeta answers that he is on a distant planet and he does not know where it is. Bulma asks if he has his cell phone number, to which it is implied that Vegeta does not have it. ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Broly'' Tarble is mentioned during a conversation between Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa wonders what happened to him and Vegeta replies that he does not know, and at any rate, he does not care. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' ;Frieza's Menace - "Deepening Destiny" In Dokkan Battle, in Area 17: Frieza's Menace - Deepening Destiny on Z-Hard Difficulty the dimensional distortion that the Time Patrol is investigating for King Kai causes Tarble to appear on Earth. The Time Machine detects the disturbance and Future Trunks decides to investigate leading to him meeting his paternal uncle. Assuming Tarble is another Saiyan invader, Future Trunks fights with Tarble but realizes he is not evil. After the fight, Tarble leaves to look for his brother with neither Future Trunks or Tarble realizing their blood relation. Power King Vegeta sent his son Tarble away from Planet Vegeta because he could not fight very well. Tarble is said to have been able to fight the brothers, Abo and Cado, for at least a brief period of time, though he mentions he was no match for them. Android 18 describes a "powerful ki" when she senses Tarble approaching, and when they arrive on Earth, the two brothers, whose power is on the level of Frieza (First Form), state that Tarble caused them some trouble. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Galick Gun' – A Kamehameha-like energy wave technique used by members of the House of Vegeta. Appears as Tarble's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dokkan Battle. **'Brotherhood Galick Gun' - A Combined Energy Wave and team attack version of the Galick Gun used by Tarble and Vegeta in Dokkan Battle. Used by Pure Saiyan Tarble as his Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Round UFO Attack' – Tarble's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Galick Burst' – Tarble's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Booster' – A Melee Attack Power Up used in Raging Blast 2. *'Explosive Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – Used in Raging Blast 2. Transformations Great Ape While Tarble has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. It is currently unknown if he retains mental control while in his Great Ape form as his father and brother can, or not. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Tarble makes his first appearance in a video game and as a playable character in Raging Blast 2. Tarble also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4). Voice Actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *Funimation dub: Todd Haberkorn Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Tarble vs. Abo and Cado (unseen) Trivia *Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are puns on the word "vege'table'". *With the death of Raditz, he and Vegeta are also the only full-blooded Saiyan siblings alive in Universe 7. **However he has the potential to become a Super Saiyan as his gentle nature which would make it easier for him to accumulate S-Cells required to transform and could easily seek help in training to acquire it from his brother and/or nephew. *Tarble is also one of the four surviving full-blooded Saiyans to never die throughout the series. The others being Onio, Honey, and Broly. *Tarble is similar to Goku's mother Gine as both are gentle-hearted pure Saiyans who lack the ruthlessness typical of Saiyans native to Universe 7. Additionally both Tarble and Gine were classified as low-class warriors which in Tarble's case embarrassed his family the House of Vegeta leading to his banishment from Planet Vegeta. *It is unconfirmed if Tarble's future timeline counterpart survives in Future Trunks' timeline, but if he did, then he was either killed as a result of Black and Future Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals, or erased by Future Zeno, though another counterpart may exist in the timeline Future Trunks and Future Mai relocated to. *In Dokkan Battle, Future Trunks and Tarble of the main timeline briefly meet though neither realizes they are related though they do notice the other's resemblance to Vegeta. Gallery References Site Navigation de:Table pt-br:Tarble es:Tarble Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Orphans